The sibling and the apprentice
by Story Writer-In Books I Trust
Summary: This is a collaboration between myself and SwitzyRomano197. KyoxOC and ShigurexOC. Akairi and Sachiko Sohma lived normal lives...well, as normal as you can get when your family is cursed. Follow their awesome story filled with funny, dramatic, romantic, and possibly food-filled moments. If you read and review, you get a cookie!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Me and mi friend SwitzyRomano197 decided to make a fanfic, so here ya go! **

**Switzy: Mah character will be Sachiko, she will be with Shigure(because he's sexy *squeals*) **

**Lithy: And mi character will be Akairi, and she'll be with Kyo ('cause I have hard time picking from all the sexy men~)**

**Switzy: Yuki! Care for a disclaimer?**

**Yuki: These authors do not own Fruits Basket, only their characters. Please review if you liked~**

**Lithy: Onto the story! I'll be writing the 1****st**** chapter, Switzy will write the second, and we'll be switching off from there :D. Warning: I do swear, so there ya go. You have been warned.**

Akairi's POV

I walked with Sachiko down the street, towards the school where we would be starting our first day as second year students.

"I'm just glad that we were put into the same class," I said.

"Yeah, me too," Sachiko replied.

"I just hope that it'll be worth it. It took me forever to convince Akito to let us go."

"I bet. Your brother doesn't like to let you go anywhere…"

"I know. It's so annoying."

As we arrived at the school and headed towards our room, I looked around, both excited and nervous about today with Akito's words from this morning still ringing in my ears.

"_If you screw up and let someone see the freak that you are, you'll have hell to pay when you get home, you pathetic excuse for a sister."_

I shuddered. There was no way I was gonna let anyone see me transform. Akito already beat the crap outta me normally, and I didn't want to get him another excuse to make my life even more of a living hell.

"Akairi, you alright?" Sachiko looked at me with worry on her face.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go."

So we walked into room 2-D, expecting it to be empty, but instead I saw 2 boys fighting. One of them had grayish hair, purple eyes, and kinda looked a little like a girl. The other one had orange hair, red eyes, and was drop-dead sexy. From what I heard, they were arguing about who was the better fighter.

"I'm way better then you, you damn rat! I've trained longer, so I'm better!" The sexy one said.

"If you're the better fighter, then why do I keep beating you? Stupid cat." The other one said.

"That's it!" Then they started fist fighting. It looked like it was gonna end badly, but luckily Sachiko ended up stepping in.

"Guys, don't fight. It's not nice. Now kiss and make up!" She said.

"No way in hell would I ever kiss that rat!" One of them said then ran out. The other sighed.

"I apologize for him. Let me introduce myself. I'm Yuki Sohma. He's Kyo, my cousin." Yuki smiled at us.

"Sohma? That's our last names…" I said.

_Hm…maybe they're part of the curse too? I wonder…only one way to find out…_

So, I hugged him. There was a _Poof! _and we both transformed. I looked at him and saw that he was the rat. He looked at me and saw that I was the cat. Ugh, of all the animals, why did he have to be the rat? That sucked. I wish that he was like the monkey or something like that. Then I could maybe try and be friends with him instead of hate him…anyway, after we both changed back and got dressed, the other kids, including Kyo, came in and class soon started after that. It was boring, like school is supposed to be. After class was finished and everyone was gathering their things, Yuki walked up to Sachiko.

"Would you like to come over and have some tea at my house?" He asked.

"Sure!"

So after that Sachiko grabbed me and dragged me with her and Yuki towards their house with Kyo following behind us.

**Yaaaaay! Chapter one is finished! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it's a little short, I got lazy and I didn't feel like writing more. Once again, we don't own Fruits Basket. Me and Switzy only own Akairi and Sachiko (Switzy really owns both of them. I just kinda stole Akairi from her). Anyway, review and stuff if you liked, and keep your eyes out for Switzy writing chapter 2~ Bye!**


	2. Lithy gots some shiz to fix for y'all

**Hey guys! I know, hoping for a new chapter, but I has not received it yet. But the reason I be writing this is cause after publishing this I realized a couple things.**

**1. Yes, when the Sohma's hug each other, they aren't supposed to transform. It was just there for some random reason, but when I write chapter 3, it'll be fixed.**

**2. I realized something else. Be prepared for this mess.**

**Akairi is a cat. Kyo is also a cat. There is only one of those bracelets that keep them from turning into the cat's original form. Kyo has that bracelet. Akairi does not. So, I realized that whenever she transforms, she will be in the cat's original form. *sigh* That will also be fixed in chapter 3. And anything else that I forgot that I screwed up with shall be mentioned and fixed in my next chapter.**

**And now I shall go yell at Switzy to write chapter 2. Bye!**

**-Lithy**


	3. Chapter 2

_**So sorry for the late chapter! I'm writing another collab and I got caught up writing that one and summer school. So, onwards to chapter two!**_

_**Hari: They don't own Fruits Basket. Please review if you enjoy.**_

Sachiko's POV:

Akito had mentioned other Sohma's, but I had never met them. Since he was the head and saw me as the "useless panda" as he put it, he hid me from most people. Except Akairi, since she was apparently "useless" too. And now I finally got to meet the family I had heard briefly about. Akairi was being dragged, literally, by me, and I followed Yuki and Kyo to their home.

"We're home, Shigure." Yuki called as he took his shoes off and took his bag upstairs. Akairi and I followed pursuit, taking off our shoes and stepping indoors. It was a nice sized house for 3 guys, and soon a reply was heard.

"Welcome home!" Soon a door opened and a guy probably five or six years older than us with black hair in a grey kimono stepped out and froze as he saw us. We made eye contact for a split second, and he chuckled. "What's this? Either you brought me a gift or you two boys got girlfriends!" Both Kyo and Yuki hit him on the head.

"You sick bastard!" Kyo yelled.

"They're just friends!" Yuki said coldly, and smiled at us. "Don't mind Shigure."

"So violent!" Shigure soon became dramatic and swooned, the back of his hand to his forehead. "Such evil abuse... I must endure it everyday, in my own house..."

"Oh shut up and cry me a river!" Kyo stomped upstairs and slammed his door. Shigure smiled, seeming very happy go lucky, and turned back to us.

"I'm Shigure Sohma, it's a pleasure to have you two fine young ladies in my house." He softly kissed the back of our right hands. I hid my blush.

"Sachiko. Sachiko Sohma." Bowing slightly, Akairi nodded to him.

"Akairi Sohma." He brightened up.

"Ah, the two mysterious Sohma's I had heard about!" Some of my black hair fell into my face. Mysterious? More liked hidden away.

"So if Yuki's the rat, and Kyo's the cat..." I pondered what animal of the Zodiac he was. He laughed.

"I am the dog." Shigure replied, pulling out a fan with the kanji for dog on it. I nodded.

"I'm the panda, Akairi is the other cat." Akairi had already found the couch and sat down in it. Soon following, we all sat and made small conversation.

"So," Shigure looked up at me. "What's it like being the panda?" I gulped nervously.

"Not as fun as you'd imagine. Akito keeps Akairi and I secluded from everyone. The only other zodiac member I've met is Hatori..." My thoughts trailed off and Shigure sighed happily, as though remembering a good time.

"Ah, good ol' Hari." He replied, still fanning himself. "And, may I ask, you two are still single?" Yuki and Kyo simultaneously hit him again.

Time seemed to pass quickly, and Akairi looked at her watch. "Oh shoot, Akito will kill me if I don't get home... I'll see you guys later."

I waved. "See you tomorrow!" Shigure glanced at me after Akairi left.

"Care to stay the night? We have an extra room." All three of us looked at him oddly.

"I don't want to be a bother..." I replied, twiddling with my thumbs. He smiled.

"It's not a problem at all~" He said, and I pondered for a moment. It couldn't be that bad... I nodded.

"Sure, I don't have anywhere to be." Shigure clapped.

"It's settled then!"

_**Awkward ending is awkward... I didn't know what else to add... But I hope you enjoyed! ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my little authors note on the shiz that I messed up on~ Anyway, this chapter has come faster than chapter two because I has more time to waste then Switzy does~ And this chapter will have some abuse in it. Just so you know. Anyway, Kyo, will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Kyo: Hell no! Do your own damn disclaimer!**

**If you do it I'll bake you cookies~**

**Kyo: ….Lithy and Switzy don't own Fruits Basket or any of us. They just own Akairi and Sachiko. There. Now give me my cookies!**

Akairi's POV

I was having so much fun at Shigure's house that I forgot to keep an eye on the time. So when I finally looked at my watch, I was already 2 hours late to be home.

"Oh shoot, Akito will kill me if I don't get home... I'll see you guys later."

Sachiko waved at me. "See you tomorrow!" I smiled at her and walked out. As I left I looked back and saw Kyo sitting on the roof, looking at the forest. I don't know why, but when I looked at him I felt…something. I didn't know what it was, but it made me feel happy. I guess that I spaced out, because when I snapped out of it Kyo was staring at me. I don't know how long he had noticed me standing there, but I blushed and ran off.

As I ran home, I looked at my watch again. I guess I had been standing there for at least 15 minutes. Man, he probably thought that I was a creep or something now… I'd be lucky if he ever talked to me again…

I finally reached the house, and I saw Akito looking out the window, waiting for me. If he's waiting for me, I knew that I was in some serious trouble. Sigh. Let's see if I'll be able to survive the night…

"Where the hell have you been?" Akito asked me as I walked up to the house.

"Sorry. I was at a friend's house."

"Who the hell would want to be friends with you?"

I ignored his question and went inside to make dinner. It was already kinda late so I just made us some riceballs. We ate in silence, like usual. I got up to go grab my homework from my bag but Akito grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going now?"

"To get my bag. I have homework to do." I tried to pull my arm away from him, but he just tightened his grip on me.

"Your homework can wait. Right now you're gonna stay here and do what I tell you to do."

He pulled me closer to him, and I tried to pull away again. That resulted in me getting punched in the face. I stumbled backward, and Akito pulled on my arm and forced me to stay up.

"Akito, come on…let me go…" I said. He smirked.

"Nope. You're staying here and do what you're told. Unless you want me to go and have Sachiko entertain me."

"Ok, ok. Fine. What do you want me to do tonight?"

"You should know the answer to that already. Just let me do what I want to you."

I sighed. "Fine. Just hurry up. I have work to do." Akito punched me again, this time in my stomach. I doubled over, gasping for breath.

"You don't speak to me like that," he said before kicking me in the face and started to beat me. To be honest I wasn't really surprised. I was used to getting this from him. It wasn't often that he did it, but it was often enough that I wasn't surprised when he did it.

After he was done, he got up and looked down at me with disgust.

"Now look what you've done. You had to get me angry and make me get blood all over my kimono. You're worthless. You're nothing. I don't even understand why you were born. One of these days I'm gonna take you out of this world."

"Being dead would be better than staying alive and living with you."

He ignored me and went upstairs to clean himself off and go to bed. I sighed and started to get up. It hurt like hell, but I would live. _At least he went easy on me tonight…_

I walked to my room and looked in the mirror. My nose was broken, and so was my arm. My other arm had a huge bruise around it from when he was holding onto it. Besides that I wasn't too bad. Just some cuts and bruises… ugh, there was almost no way I was gonna be able to go to school tomorrow without people asking questions. I guess that tomorrow I'll have to go to Hari's and have him fix me up. Sachiko's gonna freak out if she finds out that this happened. Well she'll probably figure it out when I don't show up to school tomorrow. I just hope that she's having a good time at Shigure's. I heard him offering to let her stay at his house for the night, so hopefully she'll have a good time with that.

After I was done thinking to myself, I went to the bathroom to clean myself off. I ran the bath, and cleaned out the cuts. It stung, but like I said earlier, I've had worse done to me. Plus, if it wasn't me that he was doing this to, it would probably be Sachiko. I couldn't let him do that to her. She was so nice…if he did this just once to her it might break her…or worse… I couldn't let that happen.

Once I was finished, I got out and went to bed, trying to find a way to lie down that wouldn't totally hurt like I was lying on a bed of nails. After an hour I gave up and just laid there and tried to sleep.

**Yay! Chapter 3 be done! And I finished it in less than 2 hours! Mwahaha! I feel so special~ Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Review if you liked it and you'll see Switzy for chapter 4, and I'll be back for chapter 5! See ya then!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Gah! Why am I so slow? I'm sorry, hopefully these chapters will be quick now that I don't have summer school... anyways, onto the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Fruits Basket. Enjoy. **_

Sachiko's POV:

That morning I walked to school with Yuki and Kyo, and for once I felt somewhat happy. Don't get me wrong, I liked walking with Akairi, but this was different, and I liked it. Sadly, most of the way there we made awkward conversation, but it was okay.

"Sachiko," Yuki looked at me as Kyo tailed behind us. "Why do you have some of your hair covering your eye?"

"Akito..." I answered, brushing a strand of my long black hair back. "I would brush my hair but sometimes Akito would hit me or yell at me to make my hair cover my eye. After a while I just gave up trying to restyle it."

More silence followed, and once we reached school, I could feel something was off. Akairi wasn't in the classroom when I walked in, and I had a feeling she wouldn't show up later. I sighed, knowing Akito had something to do with it. Sitting in my seat, I got glares from the Yuki fanclub. They were definitely going to give me shit later.

Time seemed to drag, and once the final bell rang, I quickly grabbed my bag. Kyo noticed me quickly moving and stopped me outside the classroom.

"You seem to be moving fast." He pointed out. I snorted.

"I'm going to go check on Akairi, I'll be over later." And then ran off campus to the main Sohma estate.

Opening the door to Akito's place, I found no one around. I quickly kicked off my shoes and cautiously looked around.

"Akairi? You home?" I called, soon walking into the kitchen. Everything seemed clean, meaning Akairi had to be somewhere nearby. A creaking interrupted my rapid thoughts, and Akito appeared at the doorway.

"Hello, Sachiko." He smiled a smile I didn't like and leaned against the door frame. "Where were you last night?"

"At Shigure's place. He let me stay over." I gulped.

"Oh, did he now? How very kind of him to do."

"Where's Akairi? What did you do to her?" I bursted out suddenly. He smirked and took a few steps towards me.

"Don't assume just because she's not home I did something to her. That really hurts, Sachi-chan." It was never a good thing when he used my childhood nickname.

"Well, where is she?" I asked again, holding my ground. He shrugged.

"Probably at Hari's." I sighed with relief, and brushed back a strand of my hair and headed towards the door. Before I could grab the handle, Akito came up behind me and slapped me so hard I hit the ground holding my cheek. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get Akairi..." I muttered, afraid of his reaction. He laughed and grabbed my long hair.

"Your hair is so long and silky, it'd be terrible if something were to happen to it..." He mumbled under his breath, studying my hair in his hand and pulling hard. I yelled out and he slapped me again.

Anytime I made some noise, a yell, a whimper, a sob, he'd hit me hard. Finally he let go of my hair and walked back into the kitchen, which I saw as my chance to escape. Grabbing the door handle, I started to turn it when Akito threw something that hit me smack in the head. It must've been a plate, because all I heard was a shatter before my vision blurred and I fell to the ground.

I didn't feel like moving. My body felt numb, mostly by my head, and with my eyes closed it seemed a little less painful. Still keeping quiet, I tried to see if I could move to get a little more comfortable. It didn't work, and I landed on something wrong, making me wince and braced myself for Akito to hit me. Firm but gentle hands held my shoulders down and a familiar voice spoke.

"Don't move, it might make things worse." Hari said and soon let me go. Slowly opening my eyes, I found myself in Hari's spare room he had for occasions like this. The room was all white, white bed sheets, white walls. For the moment it was only Hari, who was picking up his stethoscope.

"What about Akairi?" I managed to say before I coughed. He smiled slightly and came back over to me, lightly placing the cold end onto my chest.

"She's fine, nothing she hasn't dealt with before. You on the other hand, got lucky." I looked up at him, breathing in and out when told. "He threw a plate at your head pretty hard, almost gave you a concussion. Akairi got there as soon as the plate hit you, so she was able to stop Akito and call me over." I sighed with relief.

"That's good..." I muttered, closing my eyes again.

"One more thing," Hari looked at me and I opened my eyes again. This scene felt so familiar. I was always sick when I was younger, and somehow ended up in Hari's hands. "Akairi's grabbing most of your stuff, we've decided you should live with Shigure for now."

_**Dun dun dun! Muahaha I am evil. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you guys in chapter 6. Peace!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I missed you all~ Anyway, Shigure, please do my disclaimer.**

**Shigure: They don't own Fruits Basket or us. Can I have some high school girls as a reward?**

**No! Anyway, onto chapter 5!~**

Akairi's POV

As I gathered up Sachiko's things, I couldn't help but think of what had happened. At least she was ok, and she was able to move out of here. I also couldn't help but be a bit jealous. She was going to move in with Shigure and I was still going to be stuck here with Akito. Well, at least she'd be away from him.

I grabbed the last of her stuff and put it in a box, then brought it outside to Hari's car. Sachiko was already sitting in the passenger seat, and Hari was waiting by the trunk to help me get her things in there. After we got the last box in and he closed the trunk, Hari got into the driver's seat and I got in the back. The drive there was silent and awkward. Sachiko tried to turn the radio on, but Hari looked at her as if to say if-you-turn-that-on-I-will-kill-you. So we just sat there and waited to get there.

When Hari pulled up to the house, Shigure was waiting for us.

"Hari! I missed you!" He shouted and proceeded to hug Hari. Hari just stood there and waited for him to let go. After that we got Sachiko's stuff out of the trunk and put it in her new room. Once we were done Hari was talking to Shigure about something, and Sachiko was watching Yuki and Kyo fight again, so I went outside. I opened the driver's side door to Hari's car to steal one of his cigarettes when I noticed that he left the keys in the ignition. Hm…maybe I could go and buy ice cream for everyone! I had some money…but then again, I've never driven before…oh well. I've seen Hari do it a bunch of times. I'm sure it isn't too hard. So I got in, started the car, and backed away from the house. I got to Dairy Queen perfectly fine. So I ordered everyone their favorite ice cream, put the bag of yummy awesomeness on the floor of the passenger side, and started driving back. I don't know why you had to go to school to do this. It was so easy!

I pulled into the road that led to Shigure's house and sped up a little, exited to give everyone their ice cream. I was so distracted by thinking about eating my yummy French silk pie blizzard that I didn't notice a tree was coming up. When I did notice it, I tried to slap my foot on the brake, but instead I hit the gas pedal, and I slapped into the tree. The air bags came out, and my face slammed into one. I was ok, which was good. The ice cream was ok too, and that's all that really mattered to me. The car was far enough from the house that Hari wouldn't see it until he got to it, which meant that I could postpone the lecture that Hari was going to give me later.

So I got out of the car, grabbed the ice cream, and ran towards the house.

"Hey guys! Guess what? I got everyone some ice cream!"

Everyone took their ice cream and started eating it.

"Akairi, how did you get this ice cream? The closest Dairy Queen is 10 miles away from here," Hari said. Well, I knew this was coming…

"Well, you see…I saw the keys in your car…so…I kinda drove there…"

Hari looked like he was going to explode.

"You took my car?"

"Yeah…um…I hope that you have insurance on it…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Um…"

Then Hari ran outside and saw his car smashed into a tree. Of course, at that moment the tree decided to break and fall on top of it. Hari looked like he was ready to strangle me. I had never seen him so pissed off before, so I did the smartest thing I could think of. I ran for my life. Hari chased after me, yelling at me to stop and "face the consequences of my actions" or some crap like that. In the end, I ended up hiding behind Shigure and Kyo while Hari yelled at me and saying that I was grounded for the rest of my life and that I was gonna have to pay him back for the repairs. Then he grabbed me and dragged me back to the main house.

"Sachiko! If I don't show up to school tomorrow it was Hari! And you can have my yaoi collection!" I yelled as he took me away.

When we got back, both Hari and Akito punished me for what I did. Hari punished me by lecturing me for 4 hours. Akito punished me by beating me up again. Geez, I go and buy everyone ice cream, and just for making one teeny little mistake I was getting the punishment of a lifetime…oh well. Since Hari's lecture came after Akito beat me up, when he was done he made me go out and get a job. So, I got the job that I thought would piss him off the most.

"Hey Hari, I got a job! Starting tomorrow I'm gonna be a pole dancer at the strip club that Shigure told me about!"

That got me another 4 hour lecture about not getting jobs at places that Shigure talks about.

**Well, that was chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed that! Now, I shall go and try and go get some Dairy Queen! But don't worry, I'm not driving. And neither is Akairi. I'll see y'all later!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Ha ha, I keep listening to Jerry Jewel(the VA of Russia and Kyo) sing "Je t'aime" in the Rosario Vampire english dub, because its sexy as FUUUUUUUUUU- Anyways, uh, how bout them Olympics? HIMA-PAPA IS BACK AND I AM SO HAPPY. Okay, disclaimer goes to... AYA!**_

_**Ayame: They do not own Furuba, please review if you enjoyed~ (As an added note, this is soon gonna turn into a Fruits Basket/Rosario Vampire crossover, because we can, and I've been in a "Let's add in Ko-chan" mood. If we feel like adding in other characters, we will, and we probably will anyways. On to the chapter!)**_

Sachiko's POV:

Carefully carrying a few boxes upstairs, I walked into the spare room Shigure let me have and placed them on the soft bed and sighed. Even standing still my hands were shaking, my body trembled slightly, and every little creak made me flinch.

Soon after Hari and Akairi left, Shigure came to the doorway. Carefully placing things away, I had heard him and had calmed down slightly, though still trembling slightly. He sat beside me and lightly placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked me, his eyes on me and my eyes on the clock in my hands. I nodded slightly and placed it on the small table by the bed.

"I guess I'm alright as I'll ever be..." Shuddering, I moved to my clothes and started hanging them up. Shigure's eyes followed me across the room.

"Care to go with me to dinner?" He suddenly asked, and I stopped to look at him.

"What?"

"Yuki and Kyo said they weren't hungry and nothing else seems planned, so want to come with me to dinner?" Shigure asked again, smiling. Pondering it for a moment, I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Sure." I nodded, smiling slightly. He grinned.

"Great! Shall we leave soon?" Nodding, he lightly grabbed my hand and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry about Akito, he can't touch you here."

Later:

I couldn't help but blush slightly when with Shigure. He was tall enough to the point where I only reached about the middle of his chest, and the streets in the city sometimes got crowded enough where he would grab my hand to keep us close together. The walk to the restaurant wasn't too long but wasn't too short either, letting me enjoy my time I had with him.

"Ah, here we are." Shigure finally nodded and lead me inside. We were soon sat down at a table by a manager, and we looked at menu's before our waiter came over. He was about the same height as Shigure, and kind of looked like him too. He had short blue black hair, and his eyes were black like Shigure's.

He soon took our orders, but I didn't quite catch his name because I was too busy comparing him to Shigure. "You alright?" Shigure asked me, and I came back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled and he smiled back at me. Soon our food arrived and I noticed the name on the waiter's tag, Kotaro. He handed me my plate and muttered something that sounded French that I couldn't make out. But something started coming over me, something that made me want to do whatever he wanted me to, but I resisted it.

Once we had finished eating, Shigure paid the bill and we headed back towards the house. There weren't as many people around, but Shigure kept a hold on my hand just in case. (He said since it was so late there would be weirdo's prowling around.)

"Shigure..." I looked up at him as we walked. "Thanks for dinner, it was delicious." He smiled.

"Anytime." He replied, and opened the door back to the house. "You should get some sleep, Hari would kill me if I kept you up any later." He chuckled and I smiled.

"See you in the morning." I walked upstairs and curled up on my bed. As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but feel something warm on my lips.

Next morning:

Sleeping was nice, but not when it made you late. I had to run out the door to catch up to Yuki and Kyo and sighed. "My bad..." Yuki chuckled and Kyo just kept to himself.

Class proceeded on as usual, and Akairi still hadn't come back. At the end of the day while I was packing my books, I found a shopping list in one of my notebooks from Shigure. Sighing, I closed by bag and walked over to Yuki.

"You can go on ahead home, I have some shopping to do." He nodded.

"We'll see you later then." And he left with Kyo. Walking towards the shop, I thought I saw something down an alley. Something sparkled, and I decided to see what it was. A little way into the alley on the top of a trash can was a small jewel. It was green like my eyes.

"What's a girl like you doing back here?" A familiar voice said behind me and I turned to find Kotaro standing a few feet away.

"Oh, you were our waiter last night..." I bowed politely and smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sachiko." He smiled.

"I'm Kotaro, but you probably already know that." He reached out and brushed my hair out of my face. "Why do you hide your beautiful face?"

"I... uh... it's a long story..." I blushed slightly, making him smile more.

"Your eyes really are beautiful. Je t'aime." Again, I felt that weird feeling where my body wanted to comply to his every whim. I tried to fight it off.

"W-what?" I stammered, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Je t'aime." He said again, a smile still on his lips. Still trying to fight it, Kotaro chuckled. "Feisty little thing, aren't you? Je t'aime." Suddenly my hands moved on their own and I hugged him.

"Ko-chan!" I said happily. I couldn't control any of my movements. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Shall we then?" He asked and I nodded, following him into a black car and he drove off.

Yuki's POV:

"It's getting late..." I muttered to myself, looking at the time. "Sachiko should've been home by now." Turning to Shigure, I asked "She didn't send a text or call, did she?"

"No..." Shigure shook his head and sighed, closing his fan. "I highly doubt she could've gotten lost."

"Should we call Akairi?" I asked, taking a peek out the window, almost half expecting to see Sachiko walking down the path talking about a huge line at the store or crowded traffic or she got lost. Shigure nodded.

"Might be a good idea. Maybe she's seen her." Picking up the phone, I dialed Akairi's number and she soon answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Akairi, its Yuki. Have you seen Sachiko at all today?" I asked, trying to keep a calm tone.

"No, sadly I haven't. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well..." I hesitated. "She went shopping after school, and she hasn't come back yet. We fear something happened to her."

_**And I'm gonna end it there, because I'm evil. Muahahahaha! By the way, Shigure kissed Sachiko before she fell asleep, that's why her lips felt warm. And now hopefully I'll make chapters quicker, but for now, we just gotta wait for Lithy on chapter 7. So long! Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone~ I am back with chapter 7! Yay! So, like Switzy said, we may add in random characters from other animes because we can~ Anyway, Haru, please do my disclaimer. **

**Haru: They don't own Fruits Basket, or any of us.**

**Onto the story!**

Akairi's POV

When Yuki told me that Sachiko hadn't gotten home yet, I started to freak out and ran right over there.

"Okay, where was the last place you guys saw her?" I asked them.

"She was going to the store after school. She never told us that she was going to be late or anything…" Yuki told me.

"Hm…Shigure! What did you two do last night?"

"Um…I took her out to dinner," he said.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go check the restaurant and around the store to see if anyone's seen her. I'll be back."

Then I ran out of the house and started to look for her. I started at the store first, but no one there had seen her. I looked around the store too, and couldn't find her. But when I looked down an alley, I found her bag sitting there. This wasn't good…she wouldn't just leave her bag sitting here…I grabbed it and took it with me and went to the restaurant. I asked the guy at the front desk if he had seen her, but he hadn't. Then I asked if I could talk to the waiter that they had last night, and the guy went to get him. When he came back with the waiter, I asked him, Kotaro was his name, and he said that he hadn't seen her since last night. But I could tell that this guy was hiding something. So, I did the smart thing, and stalked him after his shift was over.

I followed his car to a house, and watched him go inside. Then I looked inside through a window and saw him and Sachiko. That bastard took her! But as I kept watching, something seemed…off. It didn't seem like he was forcing her to stay there. It seemed like she wanted to be there. Hm…well if she wanted to be here, why didn't she let anyone know? She could have at least texted us saying she was going to be here… and if she was going to be here, then why did she just leave her bag sitting in the middle of that alley? Something didn't seem right…

I noticed the guy look towards the window I was at, and I ducked down so he wouldn't see me. I guess that it didn't work, because the front door opened and the guy came out.

"Excuse me, but what is a beautiful lady like yourself doing out here?" He asked.

"Um…I actually came here to get Sachiko. So I'm just gonna grab her and we're gonna go…" I said as I snuck past him into his house and walked over to her.

"Sachiko, come on…we need to go home now. Shigure and Yuki are worried about you." I grabbed my phone, sending a quick text to Shigure telling him I found her at the waiter guy's house and we'd be back soon, and then grabbed her hand.

"But I don't wanna go…I'm having fun here with Ko-chan!"

"Yes, she's having fun here with me. Why would you take her away from that? Je t'aime," he said.

"Huh?" I started feeling weird, like I my body had a mind of its own and wanted to do whatever he said, but I resisted it. I had to get Sachiko out of here…

"Je t'aime," he said again. I kept resisting it, but it was getting harder. He said one more time and I couldn't do it anymore. I hugged him. But then I realized what I did and snapped out of it. I just hugged a guy. I had to get out of here before I changed. I grabbed Sachiko and ran out of there. I heard Kotaro coming after us, and Sachiko kept pulling away from me, so eventually I just let her go and kept running. Somehow I found myself back by Shigure's house.

I looked down at myself and saw that I had finished changing, and I decided to hide. I knew that there was a cave around here that I could hide out in until I changed back, so I went there. When I got there, I wasn't expecting to find Kyo there too. He was still normal, but he was just looking around. Before I could turn around and find somewhere else to go, he saw me.

"Akairi? Is that you?" He asked.

"Y-yeah…"

"What happened?"

"W-well…I found Sachiko…but the guy that has her…he has some kinda power that makes you do whatever he wants…and she fell for it…"

"What about you? Did you fall for it?"

"I did for a minute…but then I hugged him and I snapped outta it and started running. I tried to take her with me…but she didn't wanna come with…and I had to get out of there before I changed, so I left her…"

After that I changed back and sighed.

"I'm an idiot…I shouldn't have left her…"

"I'm sure she'd understand. You were gonna change, so you had to leave before someone saw you. I'm sure that if things were switched around she would have done the same thing. We can just go back and get her now that you changed back," Kyo said.

"Yeah…you're right. Let's go and get her."

So I took Kyo to the house. I looked through the window and didn't see them, so I guessed that it was safe to go in. So I opened the front door and we walked inside.

"Ok, should we look together or split up to find her?" Kyo asked.

"Hm…I think that we should split up. That way we'll cover more ground faster. You go look over there, and I'll go check out these rooms," I said.

"Alright."

So me and Kyo split off. I started opening doors and looking inside, and so far I hadn't found her. I got to the last room at the end of the hallway and looked inside. It was bigger than the others, so I had to go inside the room and look around. When I found that she wasn't there, I turned to leave, and saw that the door was closed. That's funny…I thought I left it open…

I walked over to it and tried to open it, but the door was locked. How the hell did this happen? I know I didn't lock it…something was going on, and I didn't like it. Then I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned around and saw Kotaro standing there.

"Silly Akairi, thinking that you could just take her back with you. I think that it's time for you to learn that things don't always go the way you want them to."

"Wha…?"

Then he grabbed me and put a cloth over my face that smelled like chloroform. I tried to call to Kyo for help, but I was already losing consciousness. Then everything slowly faded to black.

**Mwahaha that was fun writing. I actually had 2 ideas for what could happen when Akairi and Kyo got to the house, but I picked the one that seemed more fun. I also tried giving those two a moment since they're gonna be paired together, but that didn't work very well. Oh well! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed my fail chapter, and you'll see Switzy for chapter 8! Bye!~~~~**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Hoping that Lithuania beats America in basketball, just so I can laugh. Anyways, these next few chapters are hopefully gonna be filled with a whole bunch of anime characters, mostly girls, but hopefully it'll be awesome and fun. So enjoy!**_

_**Akito: They do not own Fruits Basket**_

_**Me: Stop being a whore, Akito...**_

Yuki's POV:

Things kept getting weirder and weirder. Akairi ran off, and after a text, she didn't come back, and Kyo went off on his own and he hasn't come back either. Shigure sat at his usual spot at the table, and I couldn't stand still so I paced back and forth. He sighed.

"This all seems so weird..." He muttered, and I nodded in agreement.

"Should we go look for them?" I asked, heading towards the door.

"That seems to be the only thing left to do..." We both put on our shoes and left.

Sachiko's POV:

I couldn't control my body at all. Whatever he wanted from me, I would gladly give him even though I didn't want to. Akairi almost had me free, but she had transformed, I know that much. Who knows where she was now.

Thank goodness I wasn't the only one though. This guy had all of these other girls that looked like they weren't from around here. We were all dressing into odd outfits that ranged from maid outfits and school girl uniforms to nurses and cat girls. Of course I was the one stuck in a blue bunny suit, with ears the same color, a white puffy tail, panty hose and black high heels with white sleeve cuffs around my wrists. I felt so embarrassed, but I could do nothing about it.

Once all of the girls were dressed, we found a stage with lights flashing all around and Ko-chan in a suit. (A pink suit at that.) There was a loud crowd of girls around the stage cheering and we were all dancing. Some song was playing and I was sure it was getting more girls under his spell, if they weren't under it already. The corset top of the suit was so revealing, at least half of my somewhat large chest had to be showing.

"Oh please, end this now..." I thought to myself as all the girls kept dancing.

Shigure's POV:

"Do we even know where this guy lives?" I asked Yuki as we walked. He started to shake his head no, but then we both saw something. Giant foot prints in the dirt.

"Those look like the cat's true form..." Yuki muttered. "Maybe they'll lead back to the house..."

About thirty minutes later, we found a large place that looked pretty well kept.

"This must be it..." I opened the door and found a stage with all these girls, around high school age, dancing in skimpy outfits. One of those girls happened to be Sachiko, and she was wearing a really cute bunny suit. She almost looked like a playboy bunny and I couldn't help but feel a little... alive. I smiled. "I don't mind this at all..." Yuki hit me hard on the head.

"Stop being perverted, we have to get Sachiko and Akairi."

"Well, I found Sachiko." I pointed onstage and Yuki saw her and stared. Though his look was weird and I couldn't tell if he liked it or was freaked out by it.

"Akairi may be in another room... Should we split up?" He looked at me, and I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me."

Kyo's POV:

All I was doing was going down an endless hallway, filled with doors that lead to empty bedrooms. Akairi was no where to be seen, or Sachiko. I punched a wall after opening about the fiftieth door.

"Dammit..." I cursed and the wall that I punched cracked slightly. Looking at it, I punched it a little more to reveal a secret door, though I was a bit cynical of it. I turned the handle and pulled as hard as I could, opening into another smaller hallway. "What is it with these hallways?" Walking down, I pulled open the first door and found a girl lying on the bed. "Are you...?" Getting a closer look, I saw it was Akairi. I shook her, and soon her eyes slowly opened.

"Kyo...?" I smiled.

"Who else?" She smiled slightly back at me.

"Where's Sachiko?"

"I don't know, I've been looking, but I've been going down an endless hallway..." Before I could continue, she hugged me tightly, taking me by surprise.

"I missed you..." She muttered, holding me surprisingly close. I hugged her back and whispered in her ear.

"We'll get Sachiko and then get the hell out of here. Sound good?" She took me by surprise again and kissed me right on the lips. I didn't know quite what to do, but a few seconds later I was kissing her back, my fingers running through her hair. She placed her hands on my chest and I slowly pulled away. "We'll finish this later." I whispered in her ear and pulled her up off the bed to find her naked which made me blush.

She quickly pulled on some clothes and we set out down the hall again. I could hear faint music in the distance, but I couldn't tell which room it was coming from.

"Here!" Akairi pulled open a door to the backstage of some concert thing. And there was Sachiko in a playboy bunny outfit. I covered my eyes. Akairi's mouth dropped to the floor. The only thing that made it worse was Shigure in the crowd.

_**Muahahahaha! Hurray for a Kyo and Akairi moment which I ruined! (Happy Birthday to me~) I'll see y'all for the next chapter after this! Bye!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Well, I'm finishing this one faster then I planned on cause yesterday was Switzy's birthday! HAPPY BDAY SWITZY! I've given her pocky, sexy men, and sexy fanfics so far for her birthday, so I decided I might as well give her our next chapter too~ Anyway, Kisa, please do our disclaimer.**

**Kisa: They don't own Fruits Basket. They just own Akairi and Sachiko.**

**Kisa. She's so sweet she'll give you diabetes. Oh ya, thanks chu Switzy for letting Akairi has a moment with Kyo. And if y'all didn't guess why she was naked, well…let's just say that Ko-chan decided to give her some fun time~ Hehehe. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

Akairi's POV

As I saw Sachiko on stage dancing, I couldn't believe it. Then when I saw Shigure in the crowd staring at her with a very large bulge in his pants, and my jaw dropped and I facepalmed. Ok, time for me to try and save the day. When I looked over to Kyo for help, he wasn't there. I saw that both him and Shigure had fallen under Ko's spell and were on their hands and knees at his feet acting like they were his pets. I facepalmed again. It looked like I was gonna be all alone with this… I started to push through the crowd of girls and get to the stage. As I got closer I could hear him repeating "Je t'aime" over and over again, and I resisted his spell and climbed up onto the stage. He looked over at me and smirked.

"Well, look who finally made her way out of the bedroom."

I ignored what he said and took the microphone from him.

"Alright, Ko, time to let all of these girls go home and leave us alone."

"Oh really? Je t'aime."

I felt a pull again, but it was easier to ignore it.

"That's not gonna work on me this time. Now let them go before I give you a major ass kicking."

"Hm…I don't think so. You'll have to fall under my spell again eventually; it's really just a matter of how many times I have to say it."

After that he started repeating Je t'aime to me. I kept trying to resist it, but it kept getting harder and harder the more times that he said it. I was close to giving into it when he stopped and approached me, smirking.

"Oh Akairi, it looks like you'll need to be taught another lesson."

"No…please don't…"

I looked around, trying to find some help, but everyone was under his spell. I sighed, it looked like we were all gonna be stuck here. But then Yuki came in to save the day and started to fight Ko. I smiled and joined him, and together we stopped Ko and released everyone from his spell. I guess I could have gone a bit easier on him, but I had to get back at him for what he did to me. Once he was passed out and everyone was free, everyone left and we all went back to the house. Shigure immediately took Sachiko into his study and I could only guess what they were doing in there.

Shigure's POV

As soon as we got into my study and I da closed the door Sachiko hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad that you're ok," she said. I hugged her back.

"I'm glad that you're ok. And you know, you look really cute in that bunny suit."

She blushed then smiled.

"Thanks…"

After that I kissed her. She kissed me back, and then everything sexual happened. Afterwards, I was lying next to Sachiko. She was already asleep, but for some reason I couldn't get my mind to slow down enough to a point where I could get to sleep. I was kinda sad cause that bunny suit got ruined when we were getting busy, but I could always buy her another one~ Hehehe~ That will be fun~ Eventually I fell asleep to dreams of Sachiko dancing in that awesome bunny suit.

**Who liked my failness at making a romantic moment? Yeah…I'm not very good at writing those…but I hope you liked my failed attempt at writing one. Anyway, I'm too lazy to write any more. It took me like 2 days just to write that little bit of Shigure's pov. Anyway…even though short chapter is short, hope you enjoyed that, and I'll see y'all later! **


	11. Chapter 10

_**God freaking dammit! I feel so slow when I write these chapters because I can't make them very quickly... I feel like I leave you all waiting... My deepest apologies. I moved and yada yada so onto this fail of a chapter!**_

_**Haru: They do not own Fruits Basket, only their characters. **_

Sachiko's POV:

Yes, Shigure and I made love that night, and I will only say it was amazing and nothing more. The next morning I got up early for school, only to find Akito at the door step. Still remembering how he had almost killed me, I took a quick step back when I opened the door.

"Oh, hey Akito..." I said, trying to hide any trace of fear. He smiled that same smile he would use to hide any emotion before it boiled over.

"Hello Sachi-chan. Is Shigure here?"

"Yeah... He's sleeping though."

"How would you know?"

"Because he's not roaming around like the usual perv that he is." I hid the fact that we did it, because I didn't want to get another visit from Hari. He just nodded.

"I see... Well, wouldn't want you to be late, I'll see you later then." And with that walked past me into the house. Not wanting to stick around to see what would happen I started quickly walking to school.

At lunch Yuki scolded me for letting Akito into the house.

"How could you just let him walk in like that? God knows what he'll do there."

"I didn't want to get hurt again..." I muttered as I sat and ate quietly. That seemed to get him to shut up and we both finished in silence.

The school day dragged on and finally it was time to go home. Once I got home with Yuki and Kyo, I walked past Kyo's room and found Akairi asleep on his bed, which gave me and idea. Digging through a closet of things, I found a fishing pole and some catnip. I tied the catnip to the hook and snuck up behind Kyo, who was sitting on the couch, and placed the catnip on top of the couch, close so he could smell it. He looked around once he sniffed it and saw it. Before he could pounce, I reeled the line a bit back from my hiding place so he'd miss and he fell flat on his face. The sucker kept following until it finally reached the destination; his room.

"Gotcha!" He shouted and jumped for the catnip, but little did he know that he missed and I closed the door before he could react and locked it from the outside. "Hey!" He hit the door and shouted with pain from hitting it.

"You're welcome!" I said from the other side and walked away, throwing the pole back where I found it. Not too long later the ceiling shook a bit, letting me know they were having fun and my mission was complete.

Walking down the hall with a smug grin on my face, I noticed something at the doorway that led to my room; chocolate. I licked my lips and jumped, catching my target.

"Tee hee~" I giggled and the door closed behind me. That couldn't be good. I stopped in my tracks and turned to see Akito turning the lock with a smile.

"Hello again, Sachiko." He said, his dark eyes piercing through my mint green eyes, keeping me in place and unable to move. "I assume you had a nice day at school?" I gulped and nodded, unsure of what else to do. My throat felt suddenly dry and my voice seemed to disappear. Akito still had that smile that seemed innocent but really held violence and darkness in him. "That's good."

"W-what do you want?" I asked in a small shaky voice, the box of chocolate trembling in my hands. He took a step closer towards me.

"One simple thing really." He kept coming closer and closer and knelt down next to me and whispered in my ear, "You." With that he leaned in and kissed me, right on the lips. I felt dazed, unsure how to react, what to do, if I should scream. His hand moved to just below my neck and above my shoulder, making the room spin. All I could do was look at him before I lost consciousness and fell into his arms.

_**Dun dun! Akito's a whore!(Sorry, I just hate Akito.) Sorry this is soo late, I moved and stuff and yeah... I start up school tomorrow, so... Wish me luck? See y'all for chapter 12!**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello people! Well, I'm back with a new chapter. Isn't that great? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Switzy's chapter with the catnip and Kyo and that whore Akito. I was thinking about maybe going to write a one shot later when I have more time on what went down between Kyo and Akairi, but I wanna know if you guys would read that. So let me know that, and let's get onto the chapter!**

**Momiji: They don't own Fruits Basket, just their characters. But it would be cool if they owned it! Then I could hug Tohru and Switzy and Lithy all I want without Haru or Hari telling me not to! **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! And sorry it's so late for an update, school has been kicking my butt lately and I've had so much homework lately I haven't had time to write. But now I have a bit of time so yay!**

Akairi's POV

After Sachiko had lured Kyo into his room with catnip, and well…smexy stuff happened, I went to go look for her to thank her. I looked around the house, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I wonder where she went…I looked in her room, and she wasn't hear either. But her window was open. That's strange. She almost never opens her window. Something must have happened to her. The first thing that came to my mind was that either that Ko guy took her again, or Akito was up to something. The most likely out of the 2 was Akito, so I decided to go check to see if he was being a man whore again. I started to walk up to the main house, and when I got there I walked into the house. Ugh…it was a mess. I knew Akito hated cleaning, but really. It looked like a hoarder lived here. I knew that I'd have to clean that up later, but that could wait until later. Right now I had to go find Akito and Sachiko. I started to look through the rooms, and I was almost down to the end of the hallway with no luck. I was just about to give up when I heard a noise coming from Akito's room. Slowly I opened the door and found Sachiko lying on his bed. As I got closer…I saw that she was both naked and handcuffed to his bed. …da fuq kinda stuff did Akito do to her? I got to the bed and lightly shook her.

"Sachiko…wake up…" I said. She yawned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Akairi…?"

"Hey. Come on, let's get you outta here." Then I undid the handcuffs and grabbed one of Akito's robes for her to put on to cover herself, then I got her back to Shigure's house. Shigure, being the idiot that he is, hadn't even noticed that we had left. I sighed and decided to go back to the main house. I mean, technically I still did live there, and I hated to see it all messed up like that. So I started to walk back, and I looked back at the house, and saw Kyo watching from the roof. I waved at him and then ran back to the house. When I got there, Akito was still nowhere in sight, which I supposed was a good thing. He was probably off being a whore with someone. So, I started to clean up. It took me a few hours, but I eventually finished and it looked really clean, which made me happy. Then I walked up to my room and collapsed onto my bed. After spending so many nights at Shigure's house, it was kinda nice to lay down in my bed and have some time to myself without having to worry about anything for a little bit. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep, but my resting was interrupted when I heard the door open and slam shut from downstairs, and I guessed that the whore was home. I sighed, not getting up to say hi, 'cause I was just too tired to do so. I guess that he noticed that I had cleaned, because the next thing I know I hear him open up the door to my room.

"So I see that you finally decided to come home and stop being a slut at Shigure's house," he said.

"It's good to see you too," I said. "And you're welcome for cleaning up down there. Honestly, I don't know how you're able to live here when it's that filthy…"

"Whatever," he replied before walking out. I sighed and fell asleep, totally blocking out the world for a few hours and not caring about anything.

**Well, that's it for now. Sorry it sucked, but I've been really tired lately, and my bed has gotten very, very comfortable over the last week. I think it's cause my hatred for school and AP US History has gotten worse. Plus, I start the school day with that class at 7 in the morning, so that's no fun. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed my fail chapter, and I'll see y'all next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

_**((LITHY'S INTRUDING ON THIS CHAPTER! Lol anyway smut in here, it's very smutty. I didn't know 50 shades could do this to my Switzy~ Anyway, I've warned you))  
**_

_**I'm such an awkward turtle, anyways, I will soon get my Garry wig and I am very excited~ So, onto the chapter! Tohru, care for the disclaimer?**_

_**Tohru: They don't own Fruits Basket, just their characters. Please review if you enjoyed!**_

_**P.S: There will be smut. Because I am in a smut mood. Enjoy the smut.**_

Sachiko's POV:

It felt awkward walking back to Shigure's place naked. You couldn't help but feel a breeze and just plain exposed. (How Shigure was able to walk in a robe all day I don't know.) Plus, it was one of Akito's kimonos, so that raised the awkward level more. The rocks on the path hurt my bare feet, and I thanked god my hair wasn't short and purple. Opening the door, I found the main living room empty. Only a few minutes later did Shigure walk out of his office and spot me. Sometimes I thought he just lived in that room.

"Sachiko!" He glomped me, almost knocking me to the floor and held me tight. "Are you alright? He didn't touch you did he? You don't have any scars or bruises?"

I held up my hands defensively. "I'm fine..." I lie and try not to think of the hellish three hours I spent with Akito.

Flashback:

"Ah... please, don't..." I moan and whimper as Akito went to town between my legs, licking right at my sweet spot. My legs were on his shoulders, my panties thrown across the room along with the rest of my clothes, and my arms were over my head, my hands handcuffed to the bed post.

"Don't squirm so much, love." He cooed softly, looking at me with dark eyes. "It won't hurt as much." Of course I squirmed more, but I couldn't move because of the handcuffs, and I could barely move my legs because of their position, leaving me no choice but to let him have his way.

He blew softly, and my hips bucked at the coldness of his breath. It felt so good, but I knew this was wrong. His hands grabbed my thighs and he blew another gust of his cold breath. "You're so wet..."

"Please, let me go..." I moaned softly again, and he looked at me again.

"We're just getting started, I can't let you go yet." He softly planted a kiss on my hair between my legs, then slowly moved up, planting a kiss every time until he reached my chest. All he had to do was just simply breath and my nipple instantly turned hard. Smiling he softly kissed the left one. "So sensitive..." My back arched as he sucked on it and I tried to hold back a moan. Biting my lip, he repeated the process on the other side. Still sucking, his left hand fondled my left breast and his right hand snuck between my legs. I couldn't hold back anymore, and let out a low moan. Akito was hateful, but he knew what he was doing. He probably had experience, that bastard.

My inner walls started to clench up, and he pulled his finger away quickly. "Not so soon, love." He kissed up my chest to my neck and sucked lightly, leaving a small mark that would easily disappear in an hour. "It has been brought to my attention though, that someone has already had their way with you, besides me." He looked into my eyes seductively, evilly. "Shigure did that, didn't he?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "I'll never tell." He smirked and quickly rammed right into me, full force, making me cry out.

He kept going, making me cry out each time for about an hour. I had lost of count of how many times I climaxed. Once he had finally reached his own climax, he pulled out and planted a kiss on my lips, adding in a lot of tongue.

Our tongues(mostly his) fought for dominance, and he soon won, his hands groping my chest and pulling hard. I tried to hold back as many moans as possible, but he was soon able to get me to let loose once again. Once I was lying on my back he smiled down at me and clothed himself.

"Get some rest." He ordered softly, pulling the covers around me slightly, my hands still handcuffed above my head. I closed my eyes to not look at him, wanting to mention my hands, but decided against it and soon enough fell asleep.

End Flashback:

Shigure looks me over with concerned eyes again. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I whisper in his ear and softly kiss his cheek. He shivers slightly at my touch and smiles.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing, my silly panda?" He questions jokingly, now eying my robe. I can't help but giggle.

"Maybe~" Teasing back, I bat my eyelashes at him, pulling him under my spell more. His hand finds the bow to the kimono and he pulls slightly on it. "I hope you know I'm not wearing anything underneath..."

"All the more better." Smirking, he takes my hand with his free hand and pulls me into his office, closing and locking the door behind him. Pulling the bow once more, it easily unties and my kimono easily falls to the floor. "That's why I love these things; so easy to pull off..." He stares at my exposed body, no doubt getting an erection. With gentle hands, he grabbed my chest and softly kissed my neck, making me tilt my head to the side to give him more access.

"What's this?" He noticed small marks around my nipples, from Akito. I blushed slightly.

"Uh... Nothing..." I muttered, looking away. Scowling he looked up at me and lifted my chin so we met eye to eye.

"Did Akito do this?" He asked, and I knew I couldn't lie to him. I nodded and he kissed me softly. "I promise he won't touch you again." Nodding again, my eyes teared up and he smiled softly, caressing my cheek with his hand. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Nuzzling up close to him, I sighed happily and closed my eyes. He chuckled softly and added in a sexy voice, "Of course, this does mean I'll have to reclaim you~"

_**And I'm ending it there because I'm tired and it's late so I'm going to bed. I was reading 50 Shades of Grey (it's actually very good, I don't know why it gets so much hate) and I got inspired to write smut, so enjoy, and I'll see y'all for chapter 14! Please R&R!**_


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm back! Hopefully. Again, I am using fanfiction to distract myself from my homework. I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with school and such. But I be back, and with a probably short chapter, since I've had a headache and cramps for the last few days and it SUCKS. Plus drama and such going on in life hasn't helped with the creativeness that is supposed to go into this. But hopefully something decent will come out of this chapter. Anyway, let's see how this goes!**

**Haru: These hot babes totally don't own Fruits Basket, just their characters. Now come over here and have some fun with me~**

**Everyone run! It's black Haru! He's climbin in your windows and rapin your people up, just like Shigure! *runs to the safety of the fanfiction***

Akairi's POV

The next day, after I had heard what had happened to Sachiko, I did what any good friend would do is make her some comfort food, which just happened to be my awesome bacon buns, then went over to Akito's to yell at him. I yelled and lectured him for a good 2 or 3 hours, and afterwards I kinda felt like Hari. Then I decided to go steal his car again and go buy more things. Of course, since what had happened last time with his car, Hari hasn't let me anywhere near it, so it would take a stealthy plan to be able to get the keys, get the car, and drive away without letting him here me. So, what I did was chloroform him the first chance I got, grabbed his keys, and drove away as fast as possible before he could wake up. I knew that I was safe when I couldn't see the house anymore, so I slowed down and just drove for a while. Eventually I found myself in Tokyo, and decided to hang out there for a while and party.

I had lost track of time while I was there, since I was always in and out of stores, night clubs, and a bunch of party people that I didn't know, so by the time I finally did look at the time it was about 2 in the morning…about 2 and a half weeks after I had left the house. Huh…I guess it's true that time flies when you're having fun. Especially in an awesome place like this. So I decided that I should probably start to head home. But this new girl that I had met, Rin(yes I'm adding Vocaloid into this :D) , was telling me that there was just one more place that I had to go to before I should leave.

"Well…I guess one more night wouldn't hurt…" I said.

"Great!" She said. "Let's go! It's this awesome place called The Zodiac," Rin told me. Huh…interesting name…

So we went there, and it was honestly the best place I had been to yet. Awesome lights, amazing music, a great dance floor, and even better bar. It was the most amazing place I've ever been too. While we were there, I met some more people that Rin knew, like Miku, Len, and Kaito. Then we danced for as long as we could, getting drinks every now and then and going right back onto the dance floor. This cycle repeated for I don't even know how long, but eventually I remembered that I had to go home, then said goodbye to my new friends, and went to go find where I put Hari's car 2 weeks ago. I checked my phone to see that the battery was almost dead, so I just looked to see how long I had been in there before shutting it off. Somehow, I had been in there for almost a week. How is that even possible? It had only felt like a few hours…I guess I'll never understand how quickly time flies in a dark room with flashing lights. After walking around for a few hours I finally found where I had parked the car, got in, and drove away towards home. It was about a 4 – 5 hour drive back, so I stopped to get some food and go to the bathroom and maybe a shot or 2 of vodka then kept driving. I was almost home when I noticed Kyo walking on the sidewalk downtown, and I waved to him, not noticing myself drifting into the opposite lane.

"Hey Kyo!" I shouted as I waved at him. He didn't hear me, which sucked, I was just about to yell at him again when I saw a flash of headlights and then crashed into a car, hit my head on something, and passed out.

**Mwahaha cliffhanger! I love writing those. Anyway, if anyone wants to know what bacon buns are, google them or go to a Lithuanian resturaunt. They should have them. They're amazing. Not as good as mine though, but they're still pretty alright :D. And I felt like bringing Vocaloid into this cause they're awesome and it's lots of fun. Well, I'll see ya next time guys! Bye!**


	15. I'M SORRY GUYS!

Hey guys! Lithy here! I know, it's been, well, months, since we have updated, and I'm really sorry! I'm talking to people to see if they wanna keep writing this with me, since I'm posting this on both of my collabs. If they do, great! Since we're just about at winter break we might have time, but if they don't want to then you guys let me know if you want me to make a quick ending chapter for it and I will. But I'll let you guys know what's going on and I'm sorry again for being gone for so so long! I hope to be updating with a real chapter soon! Bye guys!


End file.
